


Dads' First Date

by Andromytta



Series: Domestiel Fluff-verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Intimidating Dad, M/M, Teenage Girl First Date, domestiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta
Summary: Dean and Cas suddenly find themselves with 2 teenage girls, one of which wants to go on her first date, WAY before her Dads are ready.





	Dads' First Date

Twelve years ago, Dean and Cas adopted a beautiful 3 and a half year old girl with golden blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.  A year later, they brought home a one year old with dark hair and deep brown eyes.  Now they had two teenage girls.  Dean and Cas had never been more out of their element.  Especially when 15 and half year old Claire came home and said…

“Guess what, Dads?  I was just asked out on a date!”

“Hell NO!  Absolutely NOT!  No dates until you are 16!  That is the rule!” Dean practically bellowed.

“But Dad-dy!” Claire and Krissy normally referred to both Dean and Cas as “Dad,” until they wanted something.  They discovered early on that Dean responded quite well when their teenage selves reverted to calling him “Daddy.”  “Kevin is in Advanced Placement!”

One look towards his husband, and Castiel could already tell Dean was about to cave.  “No, Claire.  The rule is no dating until you’re 16.  No amount of sweet talking is going to change our minds,” he explained in a calm, but firm voice.

“But I’ll be 16 in less than sixth months!” Claire was whining and stomping her feet now, resembling more of a child than a teenager.

“I met Kevin.  He’s a total geeky nerd, so I don’t think you have anything to worry about,” Krissy chimes in, thinking she’s being helpful.

“He is NOT a geeky nerd!” Claire exclaims.  “Yes, he’s in Advanced Placement and has early admission to Princeton.  But he’s not a geeky nerd.”  She drops down onto the sofa, pouting and crossing her arms.

Dean was a bit of a softy when it came to his little princesses.  He shot a look to Cas, his pout almost as pronounced as Claire’s.  “The guy is in Advanced Placement, Cas.  How bad could he be?”  Dean would never admit it, but his voice was soft and pleading.

Finding himself clearly outnumbered, Cas finally gave in.  “Fine.  When does this ‘Kevin’ want to take you out?”  That didn’t mean he would make it easy on the kid when they met him.

“Friday night.  There’s some comic book movie playing that he wants to take me to see.” Claire answered.

Krissy coughs.  “Geeky nerd.” Cough.

“Very well.  But he WILL pick you up at the door and we WILL meet him first.” Cas declared, leaving no room for argument.

Claire didn’t argue.  “Of course!  Of course!  Thank you Dad!”  She kissed Cas’s cheek.  “And Dad,” a kiss to Dean’s.  “I’m going to go call Kevin now!”

***

Friday night rolled around, and somehow Dean got roped into helping Claire get ready for her date.  (Ok, maybe he secretly loved it, but nobody had to know that.)  With his and Krissy’s input, they had gone through every item in Claire’s wardrobe.  Everything Claire picked, Dean rejected because it was too revealing.  Claire rejected Krissy’s choices as being too childish, and Dean’s selections were to dowdy.

Once an outfit was decided on, a tank top and denim skirt (with leggings and a cardigan), Claire went to fix her hair.  Her long blonde hair was giving her fits as she tried to use the curling iron.  She was more nervous about this date than she would let on.  Finally, Dean took it from her and curled her hair like the expert he had become in all the years of parenting two girls.  In almost no time at all, her hair cascaded over her shoulders in perfect golden blonde waves.

As if on cue, the moment Dean steps out of the girls’ room, there’s a knock on the door.  He walks into the living room to see Cas open the door to a lanky Asian boy with dark, shaggy hair.  He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a teal dress shirt.  Clearly he had somehow figured out that teal was Claire’s favorite color.  Castiel was quite a foreboding figure as he stood over the young man wanting to take his daughter out. 

Kevin extended a slightly shaking hand as he introduced himself.  “H-hello, um, Mr. Winchester.  I’m Kevin Tran.  Is Claire here?”  His voice jumped at least two octaves by the end of his sentence.

Dean put a hand on Cas’s shoulder and opened the door the rest of the way with his free hand.  “Come on in.  Claire will be ready in a minute.”  He gestured for Kevin to sit in the easy chair while he and Cas sat on the sofa facing him.

“What are your intentions towards our daughter?” Cas asks in a mildly frightening voice.

“Dinner and a movie?” Kevin says timidly.

Dean slaps Cas lightly on the arm before turning his attention to Kevin.  “You do realize that our rule was that Claire and Krissy weren’t supposed to date until 16.”  Dean wasn’t pouting about how quickly his princess was growing up.  Not pouting _at all_.

“Y-yes, sir.  T-thank you for making an exception.”

Before Castiel could say another word and scare the poor kid more than he already was, Dean continued on.  “Well, there are a few rules for dating our daughter.”

“Yes sir.”

“First of all, absolutely no touching.  No pretending to brush hands in the popcorn tub.  No fake stretching and putting your arm around her.  And absolutely NO making out in the back row of the movie theater.  Also, have her home by 8:30.”  Dean carefully outlined the rules while Cas was squeezing his knee in a death grip and stared daggers at the young man.

“But the movie won’t even be over by then!” Kevin protested, his voice cracking at least twice.

The kid looked so pitiful, Dean caved.  “Fine.  But bring her directly home after the movie.  Absolutely no detours!”

“Yes, sir!  Thank you, sir!” Kevin responded.

Dean managed to remove Cas’s hand from his knee, patting his husband’s knee in return as he stood up.  “Ok.  Good.  I’m going to go get Claire.”

As soon as Dean is out of the room, Castiel moves like a panther stalking his prey.  Suddenly, he has Kevin caged in the chair with an arm on either side of the young man’s head.  “Listen to me, you little worm.  If you do anything, and I mean _anything_ to hurt my daughter, it will be as if you never existed.”

“What is happening?” the very frightened young man asks.

At that moment, Dean and Claire walk into the living room.  “Dad!” Claire shouts the same time Dean shouts “Cas!”  It takes both of them, each taking one of his arms, to pull Castiel away from Kevin.

“What the Hell, Dad?” Claire asks.

“Language, Claire!” Dean admonishes her as he is trying to keep Cas calm.

“Sorry, Daddy,” Claire responds with the sickliest sweet smile ever.  She knows which Dad to suck up to.

“Next time, it’s $5 in the swear jar.  Now you two get going.  And be back home immediately after the movie!”

After Dean waves them off, he and Castiel sink heavily into the couch.  Dean smirks at Cas.  “You know, Krissy will be dating in a few years.”

“Why did we ever decide to adopt girls?” Cas exclaims as he drops his head into his hands.

“Because after Henry, you refused to change a boy’s diapers ever again,” Dean replied with a chuckle.


End file.
